


Not Meant To Be Saved...

by SilverFaerie



Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: (Ophelia's canon/cannon death...), Angst, F/M, The Echo Chamber, an engagement ring in a pile of ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFaerie/pseuds/SilverFaerie
Summary: Ophelia's last moments.





	Not Meant To Be Saved...

Ophelia backed up against the wall, trying to make herself as small as possible. Delilah was cowering nearby but the cannon was ignoring her completely. Despite the efforts of her friends, the crystal had been directed at her for the past few minutes, only breaking its focus to recharge each time it fired.

Her skin was blistered and she was so exhausted, there was nowhere to run, nothing solid to hide behind. But even stronger than the physical pain was the fear; she didn’t have much time left; she could feel it in her blood. Another hit and she’d be gone. In her mind, she could still feel the connection with Ross, feel his fear and his determination as he put himself between her and the statue. She tried to call out, tell him that it wasn’t worth it, that it wouldn’t work, but she didn’t have the strength.

Slumped against the wall, she could do nothing but try to make herself smaller as the crystal began to glow again. The statue’s beauty was terrible; in the exquisite detail in its feathers, in the terrifying majesty of the crystal itself, she saw nothing but death. It was as if there was a force between the two of them, it had long since started ignoring the other Kindred.

As it began to glow for the last time, her mind broke into a frenzied rush: “Ross, I’m so scared” her mind whispered “I don’t want to die anymore…” Her hands clutched desperately around the small gold band with the elegant diamond she had received earlier that night. It was the first night that it was actually true; the last thing she wanted now was death.

The evening’s promise had been of escape, leaving together to find a better place, where they could be safe… Images of that dream flashed in her mind’s eye: a white wedding dress; long, laughter-filled car rides along the highways; nights of blissful passion; maybe they could have even returned to their homelands together; anything other than this hell. This fear and blackness and overwhelming despair at the injustice of the universe. What she had written in Jenessa’s letter had turned out to be true: she wasn’t meant to be saved.

She could feel Ross was still there, watching all these images flicker along with her as their minds were still entangled. Tears, real ears of salt, flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed, trying to cover her head with crossed arms. She reached out with all her strength of mind, trying hard to make him feel just how deeply she loved him in her final moment.

“I’m so sorry. I love you.”

As the crystal exploded with energy, the beam hit Ross squarely in the chest and she screamed as he fell to the floor. A fraction of a second later, it hit her and she was gone: a glimmer of gold in a pile of ash.


End file.
